Assigned Seats
by smileinthedark
Summary: In which Germany enforces a new seating arrangement at the World Conference and Hong Kong is forced to sit next to a bored France, much to Iceland's chagrin. Iceland/Hong Kong adorableness ensues.


After many tried and failed seating arrangements - (really, whichever idiot thought that seating America, England, France and Switzerland at the same end of the table was a good idea ought to have been skinned alive) - Germany had finally barked at everyone to get the Hell out of the conference room until he had drawn up an acceptable seating chart. Two hours and five inevitable fist-fights later - that was probably the last time France would ever try to grope Finland - they were again ushered into the conference room.

Iceland and Hong Kong slid into their adjacent seats with silent 'hellos' and watched as the rest of the nations did the same, with varying levels of disappointment. America and England were separated by at least five or six other nations, and France shivered fearfully as he took his place between Hong Kong and Sweden. Twenty minutes later, Germany had finished overseeing the new arrangement and, satisfied, went to take his own seat at the head of the table next to a typically oblivious Italy.

As the meeting droned on, Iceland propped up a folder in an attempt to look busy and closed his eyes behind it with a sigh. Everyone knew these meetings were perfectly useless, the least he could do was catch up on some sleep in the meantime.

The muted scratching of Hong Kong's chair being pushed up against his several minutes later roused him from his half-asleep state and he looked at the dark-haired nation in mild curiosity. Though Hong Kong's face was as stoic as ever, Iceland could detect a slight twitch in his left eye and a redness dusting his cheeks. Iceland's eyes remained fixed on Hong Kong for much longer than he would have cared to admit before he looked away again, deciding that he must have been mistaken in thinking something was amiss.

However, when Hong Kong flinched violently some time later and once again moved his chair closer to Iceland's, the island nation chanced another look and was perhaps more surprised than he should have been to find France's hand slowly working it's way up Hong Kong's thigh. With a quick sweep of the room to make sure no one had noticed, Iceland reached over and unceremoniously plucked France's hand off Hong Kong with a glower. The young Asian nation tensed up slightly, then relaxed back into his seat with an inaudible sigh, and France had the decency to look sheepish as he allowed his hand to be placed back on his armrest.

Five minutes later, though, France's hands were at it again, fingers languidly stroking the inside of Hong Kong's wrist. The loud thump of a chair nearly falling over attracted the attention of several nearby nations as Iceland jerked Hong Kong toward him and away from France's wandering digits.

When the conference was adjured for lunch, Iceland viciously slapped France's hand away from where it was hovering near Hong Kong's lower back and quickly placed himself between the two nations with a scowl.

"Stop touching him," he demanded, looking up at France with a deceptively impassive gaze.

"Mon chér," France began with a laugh, but he was cut off as Iceland repeated himself.

"Stop touching him."

Feeling like his point had been made, Iceland grabbed Hong Kong by the hand and led him out of the room and down the crowded hallway 'til they could no longer hear America's shouting.

"Took you long enough," Hong Kong said when they stopped, leaning into the wall with his overstuffed panda gathered up in his arms.

"You too," Iceland told him, leaning against the wall next to him, "don't let him touch you." Hong Kong opened his mouth to reply, but Iceland's lips over his own stopped him, and he hastily pushed his panda out of the way so they could draw each other closer, Iceland's hands threading themselves innocently through his hair. When they broke apart, Iceland grabbed his hand again so they could make their way back to the conference room.

"I was trying to summon Norway's trolls," he mumbled with a blush, and Hong Kong couldn't help the small smile threatening to spread across his face.

"I see," he answered as they entered the conference room and took their seats.

When France arrived, he found himself with a slightly different seating arrangement and took his new place between Sweden and Iceland with a dejected sigh.


End file.
